Midnight the werewolf
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: this is based on the nickalodien show. When Midnight finds out she is a werewolf will Shredder get to her or will the turtles save her in time p.s there will be a sequal to this PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own TMNT unfortunately but i do own my 2oc's if they are in the nickalodien show i apologies anyway on with the story!**

It was one stormy night lightning and thunder could be heard all around new York. When all seemed peaceful a wolf came running down an ally way. It's fur was light chocolate coloured with small hints of dark black on its back it's eyes were a granite grey. It had been chased into the ally way by some men in black ninja suits.

"come here you mutt all we want to do is take you to our boss" the wolf edged backwards until it touched the wall that was when it snarled at the men who called themselves The Foot. Just as The Foot were about to attack the wolf four turtles jumped in front of her.

"so now The Foot are taking on wolf's whats wrong with you and animals?" this voice sounded rough and someone you do not want to mess with.

"this is not your problem turtles so why don't you leave?"

"not going to happen Foot" this one sounded young and childish. Suddenly The Foot started attacking the people who had protected the wolf when all of a sudden one of them pinned down one turtle who was wearing a blue mask and was about to stab him. The wolf pounced at the man at pinned him down. The blue masked turtle came behind the wolf and said.

"so are you going to retreat?"

"never!" the wolf then extended her claws which jabbed into the man's throut nearly piercing it. The man seeing that his life could soon end then nodded his head frantically.

"ok, ok fine we'll go just don't kill me please!" hearing that the wolf stood up letting the men run away.

"so what should we do with the wolf?" asked the childish voice.

"well first i want to thank you so much for saving my life" the turtles looked at the wolf their eyes as wide a trashcan lids. The wolf transphormed back into a adult. She had long brown hair with the same granite grey eyes but she was wearing some black pants and a purple wolly t-shirt.

"my names Wisper whats yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

The turtles had known Wisper for a long time now. She had protected and defeated their enemys together. They were the same as they treated everyone equal but the one thing that made her different she was a werewolf. Then one day they were patroling the area when they saw Shredder and The Foot. Without hesitation they jumped down and faced The Foot. All the turtles started fighting The Foot but Wisper ran straight for Shredder.

"Shredder you will not escape me today you will fall tonight" Wisper snarled in her wolf voice.

"HA as if a werewolf like you could take down me the truth is you will join my cause tonight" Shredder growled under his grey metal helmet. Wisper snarled then pounced at Shredder only to be caught by her throut and rised into the air.

"join me or perish" Shredder commanded.

"never Shredder never" Wisper spat out. Suddenly Shredder extended his claws in his hand and slightly pushed against her just letting little dropplets of blood fall down.

"is that your final answer?" Shredder asked.

"of corse it Shredder"

"fine then" he then lowed his claws then with one swift blow blood started falling down his claw making Wisper howl in pain. Until he removed his claws and flung her against a wall were Leo and Raph picked her up and carried her to the nearest man hole cover and jumping down it.


	3. Chapter 3

"get her to my lab now!" Donnie commanded Leo and Raph were covered in scarlet red blood. Leo looked at his brothers and said.

"okay you guys lets leave Don to help her" Leo placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder leading him and Raph out of the lab. As soon they left Donnie placed a bandage on her stab wound to stop the bleeding. Around Wisper there was test tubes that contained a lavender purple liquid.

"there we go now lets hear how your heat beat is" Donnie said placing a stephascope (A/N did i spell that right?) on her heart. The cold metal made Wisper shiver with all the energy she had left. Donnie's eyes widend to the size of his feet he then placed the heart beat on the screen. Donnie shuck his head whislt turning to Wisper saying.

"what two heart beats but that could only mean..." Wisper nodded her head slowly before saying.

"Donnie i have a cub"

A/N yeah yeah i know its short sorry about that people!


	4. Chapter 4

Donnie opened the huge steel door and scanned the shabby home in the sewers until he saw Leo reading a Avengers comic book after calling Leo over Leo dropped his comic and ran towards Donnie. After Donnie slammed the door shut he turned to Leo and said.

"we've got a problem i have found out that Wisper has a cub and there is only enough time to save one of them" before Leo could answer Wisper spoke up with little breath.

"please save my cub then try to save me" Leo turned to Donnie and nodded leaving Donnie to work just as he got the cub out he turned to Wisper and said.

"alright now lets help Wis- oh no" Donnie looked down at Wisper who had stoped breathing and her eyes just closing.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 13 years since Donnie had saved the cub, which was a baby girl, the turtles named the girl Midnight on account of her black hair and eyes. As time went went on Midnight had gotten more beautiful her hair growing into a long black sea of hair. She sat up on her bed her hair matted and tangled but she stood up, she got her poncho like T-shirt on, which had a howling wolf on along with with her black jeggings. To add the finishing touch she brushed her black hair and tied a scarlet red ribbon in her hair whilst putting on a lovely wooden necklace that had a wolf howling to the moon on. As she walked out of the lair Raph turned to Leo and said.

"dude we got to tell her what if she turns wolf in puplic?" asked Raph.

"i know, i know we'll tell her tonight i mean shes only 13 she won't have her powers yet will she?" Leo said worryingly.

A/N i know its preety short but you never find a dimond the size of something or other oh no i carn't rember D: hellllp say the message if you know what the end is :D


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight was walking down the hallway of her horrible school it was the end of the day and she was going to pick up her things from her small cramped locker. Just as she locked her locker a huge girl called Katherine grabbed her by the neck of her T-shirt and pinned her against her locker.

"hey no family give me your lunch money" Katherine was wearing ripped jeans and a old T-shirt she was taller then Midnight but she was also a lot wider then her.

"no way I got this to buy mine and my bro's dinner"

"fine i warned you" with that she punched Midnight in the gut. Now you must know this Katherine had been bullying Midnight for years now and Midnight had had enough. She lifted her head looking Katherine in the eye but what Katherine saw was deep dark blood red eyes. Katherine started shaking noticing that droplets of blood were coming from Midnight's clenched fists dropping her she ran off but not before yelling.

"WHAT ARE YOU, YOU FREAK!" Midnight looked at her hands before looking up and feeling an wierd feeling in her stomach and when she opened her eyes she had chocolate coloured fur with a hint of black she then looked to the exit she then ran to the exit.


	7. Chapter 7

Midnight ran all over new York until she found a manhole cover using her sharp teeth she pick up the cover and jumped down pulling the cover over after her. She ran the twist and turns splashing the green sewer water around her ankles until she found a light at the end of a tunnel. She entered startling the turtles and splinter. At first the turtles thought it was a normal wolf that had fallen into the sewer until they heard Midnight's voice come from the wolf.

"you guys help me" the turtles looked at her their eyes wide in shock.

"Midnight what happened?" asked Leo.

"i don't know Kathrine punched me then i turned into this"

"okay Midnight just calm down and relax" Donnie said looking Midnight in the eyes. After a minite or so Midnight looked back at herself and saw she was back to normal. Leo came to Midnight and put his hand on her her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes and said.

"its time we told you the truth midnight"


	8. Chapter 8

"wait what do you mean I'm a werewolf!" Midnight screeched at the turtles. Leo turned to Midnight and put his hand on her back to try and calm her down but Midnight just shrugged him off and walked away from him and all the people she had once called her family.

"so you guys have lied to me all these years then told me when i changed to a wolf in front of everyone!"

"Midnight calm down we didn't tell you because if we did then The Foot would come for you" Splinter said trying to make her see reason.

"but you guys still could of told me before I changed in front of Katherine!" yelled Midnight. She turned to the exit and ran away not knowing the danger she was in. Midnight ran down the narrow tunnels until she found a manhole cover she pulled it off and jumped out but just as she was walking down the ally way eleven men in black ninja suits jumped in front of her.

"well well if it isn't the werewolf master Shredder has been waiting to see you" one of The Foot members spoke up.

"well I'm not going down without a fight" but just as she finished a man came up behind her and banged her head with a nun chuck knocking her unconscious.

"leave the ribbon let the turtles know who we have" one of the men untied the ribbon and let it float slowly down to the hard wet floor.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been three hours since Midnight stormed off and the turtles were getting worried. Leo was pacing the room whilst the other turtles were sat on the coach.

"she should of been back ages ago" Leo said franticly.

"calm down Leo she might of just needed time to cool off" Donnie said trying to reassure him.

"for three hours Don I have a bad feeling about this you guys"

"okay if it makes you feel better we'll go and look for her" Raph spoke up. The turtles left instantly they soon found a open manhole cover as soon as they poked their heads up they saw Midnight's cherry red ribbon laying on the hard grey concrete floor.

"oh no Midnight" all the turtles said.


	10. Chapter 10

Midnight's eye's started to flutter open only to blinded by a bright light coming from the ceiling. She looked down only to see that her wrists, ankles and stomach were held down to a table. As she started to struggle a man with a scar across his eye and a light grey armour all over him. The more Midnight tried to free herself the more it rubbed against her skin.

"ah so you are awake and now you will do what your mother refused to do when I gave her the option you will join me" suddenly a tall man came over and injected her with a black ooze.

"what was that?" Midnight asked as her restraints were cut off. Before he could answer Midnight felt her self change into a wolf but this time she became taller, stronger and instead of having soft chocolate coloured fur her fur had turned to a sharp oil black and her eyes had changed from a lovely granite grey to a dark crimson red. Her fangs had grown longer, sharper as well as her claws becoming sharper. Shredder walked up to her and placed his hand near her head and instead of biting his hand of whole she nuzzled into his hand.

"now we can take down those pesky turtles!" yelled Shredder but when he said 'the turtles' Midnight's eyes quickly changed from a deep crimson red and for a split second her eyes turned back to her soft granite grey eyes but they were then gone.


	11. Chapter 11

The turtles were patrolling the city when they heard The Foot terrorizing a young couple but what was weird was that there was a oil black wolf with them. As they looked closer at the wolf they saw that it looked a lot like Midnight's wolf side they then jumped down to face The Foot and the new creature. As they landed the black wolf slowly spun around snarling and growling her red eyes staring right into their souls.

"dude dosn't that wolf look a lot like Midnight's wolf form" Mikey asked only to get slapped in the back of his head by Raph.

"don't be stupid Mikey Midnight's wolf form is brown and her eyes are grey"

"oh i wouldn't say that's not your near sister" one of The Foot members said.

"if that is her what have you done to her?" Leo asked wanting to kill The Foot just for touching his little sister.

"nothing much we just used some dark mutagen on her" The Foot member said with a smug look on his face.

"now 'Midnight' you know the plan" when he had finished she looked at the turtles and bared her fangs at them before leaping at Mikey.

"uh Don what do we do?" Mikey asked dodging Midnight's attacks.

"well we carn't hurt her just disarm her" Mikey looked at him with a blank expression.

"huh?"

"oh just pin her down you numbskull" Raph said only to be pinned down by Midnight she then banged his head against the floor knocking him unconscious. After she had knocked out all the turtles apart from Leo they attacked each other until she pinned him down and bashed his head against the floor but when she did her eyes for one second changed to a soft grey but turned back to a fierce red. She then lifted each turtle into a big black van after throwing Raph in she jumped in to watch them one of The Foot slammed the door shut leaving her in pitch black making it so you could only see her dark red eyes standing out like a sore thumb.


	12. Chapter 12

As Leo's eyes slowly opened he saw his brothers chained to the wall like he was his brothers were just waking up Leo had a horrible pain in the back of his head. He noticed that the only light coming into their cramped little cell was from a blocked window. Just as his eyes got used to the light the door slammed open showing the evil Midnight and quite a few members of The Foot. The Foot got closer to them and put shackles around their ankles and wrists then with them in the front and Midnight at the back they took them to a huge hall sitting on a chair was Shredder.

"ah the turtles have finally woken up good now Midnight destroy them!" Shredder ordered Midnight looked at the turtles who were helpless and could not fight her and instead of destroying them she just sat back down and didn't look at Shredder.

"what are you waiting for destroy them that's an order!" Shredder snapped. Midnight flinched but then stayed still.

"fine if thats how it is..." he then snapped his fingers and two strong men grabbed Midnight by the snout and the neck. They then pulled out a white collor and snapped it around her neck.

"hey leave her alone!" Leo yelled at the men.

"now lets try this again destroy them" again Midnight stayed still not moving to hurt these strange turtles who her master seemed to really hate. Her master let out a angry roar and pushed a button on a controller which sent a painful shock all around Midnight's body making her body go temporarily frozen from the pain. When she had a plan she nudged herself forward only to wring her paws around each other.

"oh your nervous about your first kill guards take them to the 'training' room" when they were placed with Midnight they expected to be dead in a minute but when they opened their eyes they saw her pawing at the shackles around their wrists Leo spreaded his apart so they were as far apart as they could. She then went up to the chain and with one bite the chain broke in two. After doing all their shackles she was about to take them to the exit when they ran the wrong way. Quickly following them through the door she was unaware that Shredder and some of The Foot were watching what she just did.

"unbelievable you lot go and bring them back now"


	13. Chapter 13

The turtles ran through twist and turns through hallways until they cam to a black van.

"ugh why are we here?" Raph grunted.

"you try find the way out" Leo argued they all then shut up when they heard paws coming closer. Leo then opened the black vans back door and did the hand movement to his brothers to get in. When Midnight got close to the doors she sniffed the air trying to pick up the scent when she pulled on the door it wouldn't budge. She then jumped on the roof making a load thud on the inside. She then sank her teeth into the metal roof she peeled off the roof looking in to see the turtles arms ready. She shuck her head in amusement slightly chuckling to herself before gesturing to them to follow her.

Leo was the first to climb out followed by Don and Raph. Mikey tried to follow but he couldn't climb out Midnight lowerd her head in and snagged his masks back ribbon pulling him up and out. She leaped down to a giant garage type door.

"it's locked now how are we going to get out?" Mikey asked lifting his arms to empasize his point. Midnight stared at Mikey with a 'really' face she then jumped up hitting a red button on the wall. It got up enough just so all of them could crawl through. After all the turtles had crawled through Midnight layed on her front and started to shimmy through. Just as she got out a metal hand roughly grabbed her tail. Letting out a shriek Leo grabbed her paws and started to pull.

After about a minute of pulling Midnight fell through onto the turtles. Midnight got up and looked at the shackles she then chomped on them and swollowing them. She licked her lips as the turtles stood staring at her in shock.

"ok were going to need a lot of metal when we get her back" Mikey said.

"what why are we bringing her back with us she worked with Shredder?!" Raph asked.

"because she's family Raph she remembers us now" Leo shot back.

"but she's still mine turtles!" they all turned to see Shredder and The Foot clan standing behind them.

"now Midnight come here!" Shredder ordered.

"n-no their my friends and i am not going back with you" Midnight coughed up.

"whoa you can talk?"

"of corse i can Mikey i didn't remember until you remind me oh by the way thanks"

"fine if i can't have you then noone can!" he then hit a button on the remote he was holding Midnight then felt lightning corse through her body. The pain was so bad she collapsed on the floor.

"what have you done to her?" Leo asked running to aid her.

"once the gauge on her shock collor fills she will die Haha" the turtles picked her up and carried her to the nearst man hole cover.


	14. Chapter 14

The turtles placed her on a table in Donnie's lab Donnie ran to his tool box and got a screwdriver. He placed it on the first screw turning it and taking it off. One by one Donnie took the screws out just as he fiddled to get the last screw out he saw the gauge at 98% and Midnight shaking from the pain. He pulled out the last screw and Midnight lay still, panting with her eyes closed. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up with a scared expression looking at the turtles with huge wide eyes. As the turtles looked closer they saw her fur turn to an autumn red and her eyes turned to a oil black.

The turtles waited for a minute looking at the shocked wolf until it pounced off the table and brushed past them. Mikey was waiting outside of the room sitting upside down reading an transformers comic. Looking up for a second he saw Midnight he tossed his comic aside and ran up to her with his arms open. Midnight saw Mikey running towards her and her wolf instincts kicked in. She started snarling barring her glistening white fangs at him Mikey slowed down only to get pounced on by Midnight. Midnight's teeth snapped at Mikey's face whilst he pushed on her just keeping her away. Donnie and Leo saw this and grabbed her and tried to pull her away. Raph on the other hand was holding her snout down so she could not hurt his little brother.

"WHOA WHOA WHAT'S SHE DOING? BAD DOGGY" Mikey yelled as he tried to push her off.

All the turtles managed to pull her off of Mikey by brute force and Raph knocking her off by charging at her. When she pushed herself up she snarled at them and began walking away until Leo yelled to her.

"wait" she slowly turned around to see Leo walking up to her with his fist clenched. She saw his fist and took a battle stance.

"wait, wait look" he opened his hand to show her a wooden necklace which had a wolf howling to the moon craved into the wood.

"I thought if you wasn't staying you may want this may I" she lowered her head allowing him to tie the necklace around her furry wolf neck. When the necklace was tied she lifted her head up and looked into Leo's eyes and walked up to him and nudged into his neck and before running away she quickly licked his cheek. She then left all her former brothers and what she called a father alone in the sewers.

"whoa you know what we should name her now?" everyone looked at Mikey expecting him to say a stupid name like always.

"what Mikey?"

"Ruby"

"that's not bad Mikey OK we'll call her that but we must always remember that to us she will always be Midnight"


End file.
